


dreamcatcher

by powderblew



Series: sunny days and indigo nights [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Betting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gambling, Haruno Sakura-centric, Idiots in Love, Requested, Strong Haruno Sakura, This wasn't supposed to have smut, and itachi isn't happy about losing, but it does, but it's lovers to lovers that don't know they're lovers, is the best type of trope, it's light so, lol, shisui & sakura in denial, the best things in life.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderblew/pseuds/powderblew
Summary: The thing is, they're not pretending anymore. —Shisui/Sakura
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Series: sunny days and indigo nights [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686139
Comments: 18
Kudos: 307





	dreamcatcher

“So listen,” Sakura starts off, fingers tapping against the dark oak of his desk, she leans over and tells him, “Our friends have a bet going that we’ll end up together.”

Shisui almost drops his brush. He looks up at her and his eyes are drawn to the quirk of her lips, “Say that again.”

“Our friends,” she stresses that last word and rolls her eyes, “Have a bet going. They think we’re going to end up together.”

There are lots of things Shisui could say, but what comes out is: “How much?”

Sakura grins with teeth, “One hundred _thousand_ Ryo.”

.

Shisui loses all finesse when he kisses Sakura, his teeth pull at her lower lip and his fingers trail everywhere. The kiss is hot and sweet, especially when he tangles fingers into carnation-colored strands. He pulls her closer to him, the edges of his reality soften when she scrapes a path of fire from the crown of his head down to the back of his neck.

He groans and presses her closer to him, “Are they outside?”

“Yes,” she breathes and nips his bottom lip.

Shisui pulls her until she’s sitting on his lap, knees straddling his thighs and the sunlight warms over them.

It’s indecent, for Shisui to be practically making out with Sakura in his office in the police department. It’s even more indecent for Sakura to wear that skirt of hers’, leather riding high up her thighs, even as his thumbs draw tantalizing circles on the inner corners, thumbnails barely brushing the edges of her underwear.

He thinks she does it on purpose.

They can hear the whispers from outside his door, Sasuke’s squawk can be heard, but Sakura slips her hand underneath his chest, scrapes a path of fire down his pectorals and all thoughts cease to exist.

.

“Did you just…burn rice?” Sakura looks at her rice cooker with mild disbelief, the faint smell of burnt toast washes over them and she turns to look at him with a raised brow.

“I forgot?” Shisui chuckles sheepishly, “Sorry, I was distracted.”

“With what?”

“Your photo album,” he points to a stack of photos – that she has yet to organize in the corner of her living room – and holds a blue pleather hardcover book, “I didn’t realize you took so many pictures.”

“Tou-chan had a thing for photography,” Sakura looks faintly thoughtful and tossed her burnt rice into the trash. “Especially when I was a kid, the interest sort of faded when I graduated from the academy. The pictures I have now are more fleeting? Sometimes Naruto’s clones take pictures, other times its Kakashi-sensei—remember when Sasuke had his party and Mikoto-obaa had the photographers come to the house? I have copies of that somewhere in that bin.”

“Sasuke-chan really is a spoiled brat,” Shisui sighs and grabs another photo album, “Even as a kid he—you’re really _adorable_ in that dress.”

“What dress?” Sakura blinks at his sentence change, she tosses the noodles into the water and walks over, “Oh _that._ ”

It’s an old polaroid, somewhere between the ages of five and six – she believes – Sakura stands with a young Ino at the beach.

She wears a white sundress, cottony and whimsical, with a sunhat on her head and two pigtails. She poses for the picture, a peace sign and an arm around Ino’s shoulders.

“That was—I think, Shikamaru’s birthday?” Sakura tries to remember and puts her hands on her hips, “He wanted to sleep and Yoshino-san got annoyed, so decided to go all out for his seventh birthday,” she giggles at the memory, “He had a great time, even though he tried to pretend that he didn’t.”

She walks back to the kitchen and gives her noodles a swirl.

“Soba?” Shisui puts the book back in the bin and walks towards the counter.

“Yes,” she gives him a curt nod and green eyes twinkle against the lamplight, “Since someone burnt my rice for the curry.”

“I said I was sorry,” he pouts, wraps an arm around her shoulder and squeezes, “Besides, soba tastes better anyway.”

“Oh, _so,_ my curry doesn’t taste good is _that_ what you’re saying—?”

“—stop putting words in my mouth, Sakura. You know I didn’t say—”

“—can you guys stop being gross for like two seconds,” Naruto gags into his hand and places the green onions on the table. “The bastard and I don’t want to throw up our breakfast.”

Shisui has his arms around Sakura’s waist, and Sakura is mixing her broth, a smile pressed into his neck.

.

“Is this payback?” Sakura gasps into his mouth when his finger circled her navel, the tip of his nail dipping into the indent, sending shivers down her back and her fingers twitch in anticipation.

Shisui is intent on leaving violets at the column of her throat, twisting vines into her hair as slides his tongue down the line of her throat. He chuckles low, “What? Getting me in trouble for public indecency?”

“I did nothing of the sort,” she whimpers when he cups her clothed cunt and gives it a gentle squeeze, her feet dig into his upper thighs and he pushes her higher.

“My office smelled like sex,” Shisui tells her nonchalantly, as if he doesn’t have his mouth on the underside of her bindings. Her nipples ache, swollen beneath the rough gauze of her bandages and she writhes when his tongue touches over the covered pebbled tip, “And of you, if that isn’t a scandal, then what is?”

He pushes her higher up the wall, his nose in her stomach, tongue over her navel and he pushes down her skirt. She forgoes the shorts because _what’s the point_ of wearing layers if Shisui is just going to shove his hand up her skirt.

His mouth stays on her stomach, teeth biting at her hipbones, he pushes her underwear to the side and slides his fingers over her folds. She holds an awkward position, one leg – somehow manages to find itself over his shoulder and the other foot rests directly in the crook of his elbow.

“I don’t think anyone knows what _I_ smell like,” Sakura exhales a laugh, it gets caught at the end when he slips a finger inside.

Shisui’s words are dark against her hipbone, tongue running circles around her navel, a mockery towards the neglect of her clitoris, “They better not.”

.

“I’m trying to sleep,” Sakura twists in her sleeping bag, her head moving away from the source of heat and she struggles to get closer to the edge. When his mop of curls finds their way into her mouth, she sputters, “ _Shisui._ ”

“Don’t make share with Itachi, Sakura, his hair is _everywhere_ ,” Shisui snuggles into her neck and it’s so cute that she almost forgets she’s irritated at him.

“And yours isn’t?”

“You can take my sleeping bag if you want, Shisui,” Kakashi’s voice is like water on a raging fire, “You can take the second watch, so keep it nice and toasty for me.”

Shisui winces at the smile behind the mask and Sakura coughs.

.

Ino catches Sakura and Shisui hold hands at the market – she blinks rapidly at first – and then grins. When she makes a move to grab her cellphone – because technology is just _such_ a beautiful thing – they’re gone.

She has to question her own musings; briefly.

The blonde knows she’s right.

Blue eyes narrow at the rice stand.

She _has_ to be.

.

“Who do you want to pick?” Shisui’s hands are gentle on Sakura’s scalp, he rinses the carnation-colored strands meticulously and she snuggles back into his chest.

Sakura hums and sinks deeper into the water, “Hmm? For what?”

“The bet,” he chuckles and combs her hair back with his fingers.

“What about it?”

“Lean your head back,” Shisui tells her and rinses her hair with a cup of warm water. The suds run down her skin like petals and the streams of water are silk on the satin of her skin, “I meant, who do you want to win?”

“Ino-pig, of course,” she snorts and presses a kiss underneath his jaw, “The girl needs a vacation.”

“Itachi is going to kill me when he finds out,” Shisui laughs and groans at the same time; it sounds almost like a growl.

“Itachi put in the pot too?” Sakura blinks at that and turns to look at wild, curly black licks.

“He was the first one,”

“Imagine when he finds out all of this is fake,” she huffs a laugh and sinks lower into the water.

Shisui doesn’t reply.

.

Sakura sees Shisui talking to an ANBU operative with beautiful, beautiful lilac-colored hair and her fingers brush his chest casually.

Her eyes narrow – she needs a distraction – she grabs a file from the operating room and pretends to look engrossed in said file. She walks deliberately in their direction, eyes glued to the file and—

“—Sakura,” Shisui calls out her name.

Sakura blinks rapidly at her file before lifting her head to look at Shisui, the purple-haired nin glances at his change in tone with surprise and the medic tilts her head, “Shisui, what are you doing here? I thought you were on rotation?”

“I came to pick you up for lunch,” he frowns and then crosses his arms, “Did you forget?”

Sakura stares at him and tries to rake her brain. She feels almost embarrassed at her pettiness and thinks, “It’s two already? I just had a surgery.”

“Sakura, are you alright?” Shisui looks at her for a moment and then cups her face, “You look exhausted.”

She flushes, “I’m fine—I just had a lot of work to do.”

“Your chakra levels are low,” he comments with displeasure and then looks at the ANBU operative, “I apologize, Yugao-san, but I’ll have to check your report later.”

Yugao stares and then shakes her head, “No, I’m sorry for taking up so much of your time. Please enjoy lunch with your girlfriend.”

This is how the rumor mill starts.

.

“You were _jealous,_ ”

“I am sick of your stupid _face_ ,” Sakura burns with embarrassment and she slams her fist into a nearby tree, “Get your scrawny Uchiha ass back here!”

“You like my ass!” Shisui laughs gaily and flickers behind her.

“Sasuke’s is better looking!”

 _“Ouch,_ Sakura!”

.

“Kiss me,” Shisui demands, he does this in front of Ichiraku, in the open, though there aren’t any witnesses, it’s still very public.

“You like starting trouble don’t you?” Sakura cocks a brow.

He leans down and whispers, “You _like_ trouble.”

She gives him a look and then presses a kiss against his open mouth. She kisses him soft and sweet, but then squeals against his mouth when he dips her low, kisses her thoroughly, metal and heat, and then—

“— _Sakura-chan!”_

.

“So, I see you let Sakura’s best friend win the bet,” Itachi glares at his cousin in mild disgust, “Even though I knew from the beginning that you liked her.”

_The betrayal._

Shisui smiles sheepishly, “Well, I didn’t _mean_ for it to happen like that. Sakura can be very persuasive.”

Itachi scowls, “We are we family, are we not? Is blood not thicker than water?”

“Sakura _is_ my family,”

“…”

“—wait. Let’s talk about this. Itachi! Enough with the fire jutsu, these are new pants! _Itachi!_ ”


End file.
